


I Get Off

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [7]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Language, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes you in the middle of the night, thinking you’re having a nightmare. It’s quite the opposite actually, and you decide to show him exactly what you were dreaming about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not plan to finish this today. But, here you have it. Prompt #8, the reader has a wet dream about John and when and he noticed so they reenact it when she wakes up. 
> 
> Fic song - https://play.spotify.com/track/0JKY13K1Io2aqXJb96UyzX

 

_ You’ve always loved John’s eyes. They are dark, intense and beautiful, especially when they glaze over with lust. Though your own are closed, you can feel him watching you as you writhe and moan on the bed, your hand between your legs. He wanted to watch this time, which is a surprise since he normally can’t keep his hands to himself. Once he’s in your bed, that’s it. He’s touching you all over, pulling, gripping, claiming. _

_ You’re getting closer with each stroke, moaning loudly while John whispers your name… _

“Love, wake up.” 

You wake with a gasp, body trembling and feverish. John looms over you and from the moonlight shining in through the window, he looks worried. 

“John?” you question, unsure if you’re still dreaming. 

“You were thrashing and whimpering something fierce,” he says, pushing your hair back from your sweaty forehead. “Nightmare?”

No, god no. It wasn’t a nightmare. Far from it. It was one of the hottest dreams you’ve ever had and your cunt is throbbing, begging for more. You wrap your legs around him, yanking him down on top of you. 

“Nope,” you say and press your lips to his in an urgent kiss. 

John clearly isn’t expecting it. You must have woken him up with your thrashing because he’s slow to reciprocate. Once he does however, he grunts into your kisses, wrapping his arms around you so you’re cradled to his chest. 

“So that good, ey?” he teases between kisses. 

“Mmm, so good,” you respond, dragging a hand through his sleep mussed hair. 

“Tell me about it,” John urges. “If it’s one thing I love hearing about, it’s naughty dreams.” 

“I’d rather show you.” 

A dirty smile crosses John’s face. “Even better. Johnny can use a midnight treat,” he says. 

Grinning, you push on John’s chest, forcing him off of you so you can sit up. You toss the blanket to the side, nodding towards the armchair in the corner of the room. “Over there,” you order. 

John doesn’t move right away. He remains seated on his heels, an eyebrow raised questioningly. “What do you expect me to do way over there?” he asks. 

You lean in close, pulling back slightly when he tries to steal another kiss. “Watch,” you answer.

John lets out a soft breath of air, mouth twitching into a smirk. “You gonna touch yourself for me, love?” 

“Not if you don’t go sit,” you tease. 

John chuckles, taking the kiss he wants before sliding off the bed. He crosses the room to the chair, pausing to turn the closet light on. It floods the room in a soft glow; enough for him to see you better, but not too much to bother either of you. He takes a seat in the chair, leaning back with an amused expression. 

You kick the rest of the blankets away and pull your over-sized t-shirt off, carelessly tossing it onto the floor. John’s eyes darken at the sight of your breasts, your nipples already peaked from your arousal and the slight chill in the room. You pile the pillows behind you, settling against them and shifting around to get comfortable. As you do, you hear the click of John’s lighter and glance over to see him lighting a cigarette. He snaps the lighter closed and drops it on the small table next to him. 

“Alright, love, give us a show then,” he says, taking a drag. 

You chuckle softly, slowly spreading your legs. From his position, John has a full view of everything, which is exactly what you want. Relaxing into the soft mattress, you let one hand reach up to cup your breast, while the other starts a gentle pattern of circles on your stomach. Neither really does much for you, but after being woken so abruptly, you need a second to center yourself. You focus on both feelings, letting your body relax into a peaceful state. 

John has gone unusually still as he watches the display, only moving to exhale cigarette smoke. 

With one hand, you gently massage and tweak your nipple, until it’s as stiff as possible. The other hand travels lower and lower, until you’re able to drag a finger through your wetness. You gently stroke your finger along your slit, more for show than for pleasure. The dream certainly left you wound up, and you’re so slick that your movements are effortless. A second finger joins the first, spreading your lips apart to reveal the hidden hole just for John. 

But it’s only for a second; just a teaser. Both fingers withdraw and John mutters a soft curse. Smiling to yourself, you close your eyes, drawing a few lazy circles around your clit with the tip of your finger. The action sends a shockwave of pleasure through your body, making you twitch. So you do it again, this time firmer. It coaxes a moan out of you and your hips rise off the bed to meet your hand. 

You abandon your breast to slide your fingers through your hair, before letting your hand come to rest on the pillow above your head. You chance a peek at John to find him watching you intently, cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips as his hand moves to carefully grasp his semi-hard cock. When you spread your folds for him again, he starts to stroke himself, watching the display with greedy eyes. 

“You’re stunning,” he says in a thick voice, extinguishing what’s left of the cigarette. 

“God I can feel you watching me,” you moan, two fingers resuming their path through your slit. Down to circle your hole, then up to circle your clit, coating yourself thoroughly in your own arousal. 

“Wish I could taste you,” he growls. 

“Just watch, baby,” you plead, squirming under your own ministrations. “You make me so wet.”

John moans, a low sound that sends waves of heat over you. Already a thin sheen of sweat has covered your body and you can feel your orgasm hovering just within reach. You must have been close when he woke you. You open your eyes fully and are met with the sight of John jerking off to the display, eyes narrowed in concentration and mouth slightly open as his breathing comes out in soft pants. You watch as his pink tongue darts out to wet his dry lips, his top teeth eventually pressing into the bottom one has he grunts. 

Your fingers move a little quicker, circling your clit with alternating levels of pressure. First soft, than hard, until it becomes too much and you try soft again. You can’t keep your eyes open anymore, so you let them drift closed again, surrendering yourself to the sensation. With each rub and flick, your orgasm draws closer, your breathing becomes heavier, and John’s breathing matches. You can feel the pleasure tightening inside you, building and building until one more hard press makes it snap, sending you tumbling over the edge and into oblivion. 

Your body reacts violently, twitching and shuddering under the onslaught as a fresh wave of moisture coats your fingers. You ride the orgasm as long as possible, hips gyrating into your hand until the pleasure finally recedes. Sated, your head lolls to the side and you open your blurry eyes to smile at John. His gaze is predatory as he stands, thick cock so hard it’s pointing straight out. He grabs a condom off the dresser as he crosses the room, tearing it open without breaking eye contact with you. 

Pausing at the foot of the bed, John rolls the condom onto his prick, mouth turned up into a large smirk. Without a word he kneels with one knee on the mattress, reaching forward so he can seize your hips. One quick tug brings you to the edge and he stands again, hands running up your thighs and giving them an appreciative squeeze. 

John enters you in a slow and smooth stroke, burying himself completely with the first thrust. You gasp, back arching as the angle makes it so he finds your g-spot immediately. 

“What a sight you are right now, love,” he pants, sliding out completely so you whimper at the sudden loss of him. “Should wake you up in the middle of the night more often.”

“John, please,” you beg. “Fill me up. Give me your cock.”

John’s smirk returns and he shoves himself into you again, this time wringing a cry of pleasure out of you. He lifts your legs to place your ankles on his shoulders as he sets a slow pace. His arm comes to wrap around your upper thighs, effectively trapping you against him as he buries himself all the way with each thrust. The pacing picks up, his thrusts coming quicker now. Your breasts bounce as he fucks you and you stretch your arms above your head so he has a full view. 

“Shit,” he curses. “Bloody fucking hell you’re breathtaking.”

Your body clings to his cock, and even with the condom you swear you can feel the thick vein that runs along the side; the one you love to trace with your tongue each time he’s in your mouth. 

“Oh, John!” you moan. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

His hips thrust forward harder, practically slamming into you now. Hands still stretched above your head, you dig your fingers into the bedsheet, twisting it as each shock of pleasure and raw need flow through your body. You move along with his thrusts as best you can, knowing you only have minutes until you come for a second time. 

“Touch yourself, love,” John pants, sweaty hair falling into his eyes until his flicks it away with a quick shake of his head. 

One of your hands leaves the bed sheet to seek your nub, and it’s so oversensitive by this point you can’t press too hard. Your fingers swirl around it hurriedly, chasing another orgasm as John’s sloppy movements signal the arrival of his. He drops your legs so he can lean over you, pounding into you over and over again even as he leans in for a desperate kiss. Your free hand loops around his neck to keep him in place. 

You taste his moan when he comes, shuddering and twitching in your arms just like you did mere moments ago. His mouth is relentless on yours, teeth nipping and tongue tasting while one of his hands grips your waist. He slams himself into you one more time, his other hand joining yours so his rough thumb can help you crest that final hill. 

Your second orgasm is bigger than the first, the combination of John’s cock and kisses being too much for you to handle. Your cries are muffled as his tongue dives into your mouth, but he knows when you come because you cling to him tightly, legs around his waist and fingers buried in his hair. His hips eventually slow to a stop, and everything is still once more.

Panting heavily, neither of you make a move to untangle from each other. John’s forehead is resting on yours and he cups your cheek, keeping you in place. 

“Perfection,” you whisper and he gives a small chuckle. 

“That’s all you, love.”

You open your eyes at the same time, his beautiful brown ones glazed with lust. “No,” you say, cupping his cheek in return. “Not all of it.” 


End file.
